


Thanksgiving

by Not_You



Series: Masks And Other Stuff [2]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Orphans, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: A tiny snippet of how this Adrian spends Thanksgiving.





	Thanksgiving

Adrian realizes that this is another way he and his peers are out of synch. Thanksgiving doesn't make him think of turkey and cranberry sauce and green bean casserole. The whole associated scent-palate is sharper, spicier, loaded with long coriander, lemongrass, and mint. The more usual associations are there, but buried back in the 'childhood' file, since he's been part of the Trịnh family Thanksgiving from the age of fourteen, usually tucked somewhere between Duc and a random cousin, his hair a rare bloom in a sea of black. 

It's always too much, and too warm in the best possible way, the crossing streams of Vietnamese creating a babble he's not fluent enough to entirely parse, the sharp scents of a vast assortment of dishes filling the air in a near-palpable miasma. Their apartment is like a burrow, a cave, or some kind of womb-space, and it's always a wrench to go back out into the November cold.


End file.
